


don't talk to me directly

by flagpoles



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, why do i like them so much they're such terrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flagpoles/pseuds/flagpoles
Summary: And Dan is fucking stepping towards her, and Amy can't believe this is happening, right here, in the god damn white house with Selena waiting for them in the backroom and two secret service guys ten feet away.





	

“What is your problem?”

 

“Primarily? Fucking people who aren’t you.” He says, and Amy can't breathe.

 

“You're drunk.” She says, even though it’s three in the afternoon and he isn’t.

 

He shrugs. “No I'm not.”

 

“Fine. Drugged.”

 

“Nope.” And Dan is fucking stepping towards her, and Amy can't believe this is happening, right here, in the god damn white house with Selena waiting for them in the backroom and two secret service guys ten feet away. “Stop looking at me like I said I wanted to eat your fucking eyeballs.” Dan says, visibly annoyed, and Amy considers hitting him.

 

“That would be preferable to what you just suggested.”

 

“I didn’t suggest anything.”

 

“Yes you fucking did you just-“

 

“I _said-“_ he’s got her backed against the wall, chest almost touching her tits, and he is such a _smug asshole-_ “that I wanted to fuck you. I didn’t _suggest_ fucking you.”

 

She wants so badly to punch him in the throat, and at the same time to ram him into a wall and rip his fucking pants off. He’s taller than her, which she always forgets unless he is standing right next to her. She does not think of Dan as tall. “You're not tall.” She says, because he thinks he’s hot shit and she wants him to know he isn’t.

 

Dan looks irritated. “Whatever.” He mutters, pulling back like the weak bitch he is, and Amy grabs his tie very near his throat and pulls him into the ladies across from them.

 

“I fucking knew-“ he says, breathless and pulling her skirt up, “ _fucking knew_ you thought I was hot.”

 

“I’m going to kill you.” she says back, and pulls his shirt open, making sure that every button pops off onto the floor. He glares at her, and she smiles sweetly, because Dan is still a cunt no matter how badly she wants to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean............ theyre so awful. and yet. made for each other. who knew.


End file.
